The Death Eaters Sing
by HermioneGrunge
Summary: The Death Eaters have formed a band! And they're doing cover versions. AND they're dedicating them to people they know! A bunch of songfics.
1. We'll Be There For You

A/N: This story idea belongs to Evadne, The song tunes belong to their respectful writers, The characters belong to JK Rowling and all other modifications belong to me.  
  
The Death Eaters Cover Version of....  
  
**The "Friends" Theme Song!**  
Dedicated to: Lord Voldemort  
  
So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your plans get thwarted by Harry Potter everyday  
It's like your spells are stuck in your wand.  
Well when you havent beaten Harry for weeks, or months or even years  
  
We'll be there for you  
While Harry is escaping  
We'll be there for you  
When Dumbledore is better  
We'll be there for you  
Cause if we werent, we'd be killed  
  
You cant take on Hogwarts  
Dumbledores in your way  
He knows what you're upto  
Coz Snape gives your secrets away  
  
You were warned there'd be days like these  
But what you didnt know was that  
you cant get the wizard world down on their knees and  
  
We'll be there for you  
When Harry defeats you  
We'll be there for you  
When Dumbledore outsmarts you  
We'll be there for you  
Cause if we werent, we'd be killed  
  
No one could ever know you  
No one could ever kill you  
Until Harry came along,  
He knows what it's like to be you  
He's seen through your eyes  
Sometimes read your mind  
And there is nothing that  
A dark wizard like you can do, yeah  
  
It's like your spells are stuck in your wand.  
Well when you havent beaten Harry for weeks, or months or even years  
  
We'll be there for you  
While Harry is escaping  
We'll be there for you  
When Dumbledore is better  
We'll be there for you  
Cause if we werent, we'd be killed


	2. VoldieCase

A/N: I havent updated because i've been busy making my website www . hpstopover . cjb . net. Anyway, this chapter is for you greenday fans! I thought it was about time i update this, so here you have it. I'm going to start taking requests now so if you want the Death Eaters to sing a particular song, tell me in your review. The rating is T(PG-13) now.

Disclaimer: This story idea belongs to Evadne, The song tunes belong to their respectful writers, The characters belong to JK Rowling and all other modifications belong to me.

The Death Eaters Cover Version of...

**Basketcase by Greenday!**

Voldie-Case by The Death Eaters

Do you have the time  
to listen to us whine?  
About Voldie and Harry  
all at once?  
We are some of those  
Death Eater fools  
Rotten to the bone  
No doubt about it

Sometimes We give ourselves the creeps  
Sometimes Voldie plays tricks on us  
He just keeps cursing us  
We think we're cracking up  
Are we evil enough  
Or are we stoned?

We went to St. Mungo's  
To analyze our dreams  
They say it's lack of good  
that's bringing us down  
We went to Dumbledore  
He said our life's a bore  
So quit our evil cause  
it's not bringing him down

Sometimes We give ourselves the creeps  
Sometimes Voldie plays tricks on us  
He just keeps cursing us  
We think we're cracking up  
Are we evil enough  
Or are we stoned?

He's grasping to control the world  
So we better hold on

Sometimes We give ourselves the creeps  
Sometimes Voldie plays tricks on us  
He just keeps cursing us  
We think we're cracking up  
Are we evil enough  
Or are we stoned?


	3. He Will Kill You

Disclaimer: This story idea belongs to Evadne, The song tunes belong to their respectful writers, The characters belong to JK Rowling and all other modifications belong to me.

The Death Eaters Cover Version of...

**We Will Rock You - Queen**

He Will Kill You by The Death Eaters 

Voldie, is a man, well sort of  
he's a man like snake, with a scary face  
He's got snakes in his brains  
Red eyes on is face  
Castin' unforgivables all over the place

Singin'  
'He Will, he will kill you  
He will he will kill you.

Harry, you're a young man,  
good man with a good knowledge of DADA  
But you're not gonna escape  
The big bad snake  
Who is killing for a living these days

Singin'  
'He Will, he will kill you  
He will he will kill you.

Harry, youre a loyal man, brave man,  
But you're never gonna beat us anyday  
You've got death in your veins  
You big disgrace  
You'll never escape his snake like face

Singin'  
'He Will, he will kill you  
He will he will kill you.


End file.
